


Taking advantage of opportunities

by Loony_Stark



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_Stark/pseuds/Loony_Stark
Summary: Tony and Steve travel as in the film to 7 April 1970, but it doesn't go quite so smoothly.Peggy discovers Steve and confronts him. In the elevator to get to Hank Pym's Lab, they meet Howard and Tony. Tony and Steve decide to use the opportunity to change this timeline. Howard and Peggy are a bit overwhelmed with what Tony and Steve tell them, but seize the opportunity they have. Howard and Peggy aren't shy about saying what might be nice for Tony, but not so much for Steve.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Taking advantage of opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I am German and I am not very good at English, but I want to write this story like this. I apologise in advance for spelling mistakes and the like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve decide on the 1970 timeline by disclosing the events of their original timeline. Peggy and Howard like to seize the opportunity.

Steve looked at Peggy through the glass pane before turning around to leave the office. When he was almost at the door, he heard a door open behind him and Peggy said, "You know the glass is transparent from both sides." _Fortunately, this is a separate timeline_ , Steve thought as he turned to Peggy _. "_ Hey, Peggy. It's nice to see you again. Sorry, that I missed our date at the Storch Club." "Steve? How... How do you come here and why now?" asked Peggy, understandably overwhelmed. "I come from the future and am on a mission. It's complicated." "From the future? You've been found in the future and time travel is one thing there." "Not quite, time travel was invented by a friend and teammate only recently by me out of necessity. I need two times Pym particles, can you help me? Time travel works with pym particles. The detour to this time was not planned and therefore I need two pieces so that my teammate and I can travel back to our time." "Okay, come along. Pym's lab is on a different floor." Peggy walked out of the office to the elevator, Steve followed her as he held his head down. At the elevator, Peggy pressed the button to call an elevator. A moment later, the door opened. There were already two people in the elevator. "Howard, I thought you were gone," Peggy said. "I'm also just on the way out. Jarvis would have to be there soon to pick me up. I was actually looking for Arnim, but instead I came across a visitor from MIT." Steve looked up at Howard's voice in surprise and looked directly into Tony's face. Tony had obviously met his father, judging by the briefcase he was holding, he had fulfilled his part of the mission. "Shit," they both said at the same time, understanding their situation and the decision they have to make. Steve quickly dragged Peggy into the elevator. Tony pressed the switch to close the door and then the one that stopped the elevator. "S-steve? Peg, what's going on here?" "I don't know for sure. This is really Steve. He was found in the future and traveled to this time for a mission. And the reaction of the two to the verdict, is the man next to you Steve's teammate, who is here with him. Am I right?" "Yes, you have. Steve, what are you doing with Peggy? Oh, no matter. Do you have the Pym particles? I have the cube." "No, I didn't. Peggy discovered me and I had to tell her the truth. She just wanted to help me get the particles." "You've been from the future. And you need pym particles and the teserrakt.", Howard said slowly as he tries to understand the situation. "Howard, how about we're going to your office and I'll explain everything there. Steve, Peggy, you get the particles and Steve's shield and then come to us If we are already here we can help you and this new timeline." "Okay, a short question yet. Who are you?", Peggy asked. Tony grinned. "I'm Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. The future version of the unborn son of Howard and Maria Stark." Peggy wasn't completely shocked because she had suspected it because of his appearance. Howard, on the other hand, was completely overwhelmed, but he fasted again. "Wait, I have to go home to Maria. Can we move this to my home? How long can you stay here?" "The stay in the past is not limited to the time limit. For us, it's as long as it takes, while we're only 5 seconds away. And I don't want to be a cause why Mum is angry with Dad before I'm born. Steve?" Tony looked to Steve. "Nor do I see anything against it. Peggy?", Steve Peggy asked. "No problem either. Could Daniel, my husband, join us?", antwortete diese. "Yes, of course. Then you get him after that while Dad, Steve and I go home to Mom. So Steve and Peggy, you go to get the particles and Steve's Shield. Dad, you and I go out to Jarvis. Everyone agrees." An enamoured nod. "Good, then go," Tony said, pressing the button to let the elevator continue. A few moments later, the door opened and Steve and Peggy walked out of the elevator. Tony then pressed the button to close the door. The elevator continued and father and son were alone. "So you're really my son. I've yet to process it.' "No problem, I was overwhelmed myself. I knew I could meet you, but when you were really there, it was something else. But it's nice to see you again. In my time is 2023, mom and you're dead." "You're the same age as me. It's weird.' "You're right. You will be 53 in August. My 53th birthday was already in my time, but here I was not even born. Very strange. I hope I don't have too many problems with you yet." "Maria is fine, only the last weeks of pregnancy put her a little bit off. Although the choice of name is now clear," Howard said, a bit joking at the end. Tony giggled a bit, but said, "Yes, it is. I would like to keep my name. Although almost no one calls me Anthony, I was Tony from the beginning. Also, unlike some other people I know, I don't think it's bad that I have a part of my name from my father's name. And Edward is, as you can safely imagine, a not-so-obvious omage to Jarvis." Howard nodded. "I fully understand the choice. It is a beautiful and slightly noble sounding name." "Are you sure the mom has no problem with that we're coming." "You're sweet. Maria will want to meet you and be glad that I bring you." Tony wanted to reciprocate just there went the elevator stopped and the door opened. They got off, Howard left and Tony followed. "And do you have children?" "Yes, a daughter. Morgan is her name after my wife's uncle. I liked the name and Pepper, my wife, agreed." "How old is your daughter?" "4" "How long have you been with your wife and how long have you been married?" 'We've been together for 14 years, but we've only been married for five years. I don't have to ask you, that's known.' "Where do you live?" "We have a forest plot with a pretty large lake in the Up state of New York. Our house is close to the shore of the lake. The house is kept simple and simple. A beautiful place for Morgan to grow up and a beautiful retirement home for Pepper and me." "Sounds nice, but Maria and I have already talked through that that we stay in our estate in Long Island." By now they had arrived at Jarvis and the car. "Hi Jarvis. Dr.Potts here and his friend Captain Stevens come along. Peggy picks up Daniel and then she comes too." "Understood, Mr. Stark," Jarvis said, opening the door of the car. "Get in, Dr. Potts. Jarvis you wait for Peggy and Captain Stevens. And I go to the next phone and talk to Maria." Tony got in and sat in the back seats. Howard gives the flowers and the sauerkraut Jarvis, walks away and finds a phone nearby. He enters the number one and after a few moments Howard begins to explain the situation roughly. After a few minutes, he returned and sat in the passenger seat. "Maria is informed and has nothing against it." "Good. I was a bit scared." "Mary knows that I don't just invite someone home, especially with Maria pregnant." "Mr. Stark, Mrs.Suosa-Carter is on her way to us. And the man with her is probably Captain Stevens." "Captain, get in. Peg, we'll see you again later." Peggy said goodbye and went to her car. Steve climbed to Tony in the back seat. He had a round bag with his shield inside. Jarvis got behind the wheel and they drove off. After driving down from the base and onto the road to New York. Tony turned to Steve. "Do you have the particles?" Steve reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out two Piolen Pym particles. "Well, we have the particles and the cube as well." "Pym particles? Cube? Mr. Stark, what's going on here?" "They are from the future and came to the past because they need the cube. This is their second attempt and that's why they need the particles because they need them to come back." Jarvis continued to drive in silence as he processed the information. "I assume that Dr.Potts and Captain Stevens are just nicknames. What are they really called?" "You're start," Tony said to Steve. "Captain Steven Grand "Steve" Rodgers. I was found in the ice in the future and thawed." Tony artme again deeply. "Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. Future version of the unborn son of Howard and Maria Stark." Jarvis remained silent for a moment before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet them Captain Rogers and young Mr.Stark." "Nice to see Jarvis." "I'm also happy to meet her, Mr.Jarvis." "So what year do you come from?" "2023" Jarvis nodded slowly. "Steve, what was it like to wake up in the future. And in what year until you wake up?" "I woke up in 2011 and it was very confusing." "I think you've had a lot of events over the last 20 years and certainly more in the next 40. Just because of Tony, who can make time-rises possible, he can change a lot." "Yes, Tony is the epitome of modernity and high-tech. But we'll tell you that later." "Okay. Tony, how does these time travel work" , Howard said, changing the topic of conversation. Tony was a little surprised that his father spoke to him and not to Steve. On the other hand, his father was also very interested in Tony himself and in new technology. "It is not, in fact, a journey through time in the traditional sense, but a time-hopper with the help of quantum space. Through the pym particles, shrink suits and the space-time JPS I developed, you can go into quantum space and exit at another time, because time in quantum space works differently." "Interesting. I only briefly studied Hank's research, but the concept of this time hopper makes sense. With today's technology, it probably wouldn't be possible. Speaking of with today's technology not possible, did I or you could syntetisiren the new element for the arc reactor." Tony smiled and pulled out his arc reactor with the case for the nanoparticles. "Yes, I did. I could even minimalisiren the reactor. Here's the one I always have with me, what do I explain later," Tony said, giving the reactor forward. Howard took the reactor and inspected it closely. "Wow, that's how I always imagined it: an artificially created equivalent of the Teserrakt. Tony, you're really a genius. What did you call the Element? Naming a new element is an honour that is given to only a few." "Thank you. I called it Starkium." "If it falls into the wrong hands, it can be very dangerous." "Yes, true. But I have a story about that, let's say Anton Vanko and his son have the plans for the original arc reactor." "You had to take my actions, sorry for that." "All okay, it was really funny to hear Ivan Vanko repeatedly claim that our wealth came from the arc reactor, even though you were rich in World War II." "True, the reactor is currently just the power sources for my factory. The only thing it does right now is that we save money, which usually goes on for the electricity costs." "Mr.Stark, young Mr.Stark and Captain Rogers we are right there," Jarvis interrupted. He had listened silently to the conversation between the two Starks with Steve. Tony leaned forward to look outside through the windshield. As he recalled, at the end of the way was a wrought-iron double-wing goal with an S for Stark in each wing. Although he has not been there since his departure shortly after his parents' funeral. Although the property is still in his possession, it was still his childhood home, he doesn't sell that.


End file.
